Legendary Godzilla vs Shin Godzilla
by laze jovanov
Summary: A battle in Tokyo erupts,between two of the newest versions of the King of the Monsters ! The city will go in ruins when the Legendary Godzilla (Legendary) battles Shin Godzilla (Godzilla: Resurgence) !


**This story was inspired by the story :"One King to Rule Them All'' by "Gojirahkiin"** **and it is he to thank for inspiring me to do this story.**

* * *

It was night time in the city Tokyo,but that quite night was shattered by a loud boom from a storm that was heading towards it ! As Tokyo will soon become the battle ground for two titanic creatures with very similar appearances.

The first was an evolved organism that was created by nuclear waste from World War II,it previously evolved into an eel-like creature,but once on land it needed to evolve into a form more suited for land,and so it mutated it's DNA and evolved into a dinosaur-like form however it was unable to be on land for long as it's body needed to cool down due to nuclear fission happening in it's body,thus forcing it to retreat ! Now with it's new and improved body it was free to venture on to land and explore the world above !

However it's presence attracted the attention of another creature,a force of nature,a force that corrects the balance when it is tempered ! This creature has existed during the Permian period,he kept dangerous creatures from overrunning and taking over the planet it considers it's territory ! He was once summoned to vanquish the gigantic parasites known as MUTOs and now he is once more called to correct the balance and protect his home.

The two mighty warriors were staring down each other,lightning flashing in the background,on had monstrous appearances,it's body appeared as if it came out of an explosion,it had an extremely long tail and the tip of it's tail seemed to resemble a skeletal humanoid face,it had small and short arms that reached beyond it's chest,it had a rounded head with shark-like teeth,small eyes and a rather emotionless look. It stood on it's toes with it's heels in the air ! It also had maple leaf shaped dorsal plates on it's back.

The other looked far bulkier,with his box-shaped head,elephant-like legs and feet and over all muscular body. Like it's opponent it also possessed triangular jagged dorsal plates on it's back,and also possessed gills on the sides of his neck,he had a long tail and two large four fingered hands with large arms and bright golden yellow eyes !

The two creatures sized each other up,but it was clear that the evolved creature had the advantage in size with it being 118 meters tall,333 meters long and waying at 92,000 tons compared to it's 108 meter tall and 276 meter long opponent who wayed 90,000 tons.

But this did not deter the Permian predator from backing down the least bit,he was determined to win this,one way or another !

The silence between the two quickly broke when The Permian Predator unleashed his mighty roar from his mouth ! His roar was so great that it could be heard from 3 miles away ! The Evolved creature responded with a roar of it's own,however it's roar was less powerful than it's opponent.

With that the Predator suddenly began to charge at the evolved creature,who stood it's ground. The Alpha Predator was roaring loudly as he charged !

With great force and impact the Alpha Best slams into the evolved organism ! His opponent held it's ground trying to withstand the impact,then slowly,but surely,the Alpha Predator, using his great strength,grabbed his opponent by the chest and began pushing it back,despite his opponent's greater size and weight ! The evolved organism tried it's best to push back or at least stop the Alpha creature,but it was no use,it's body was not evolved for physical battle. The evolved creature groaned before placing it's foot on the Alpha Predator's chest,then using it's own strength,with a mighty push,the evolved creature pushed back the Alpha Best away by a surprising distance ! The Apex Predator stood his ground and looked at the evolved organism with surprise as he did not expect that.

But the Alpha Predator was not going to allow that to distract him as he once again charged and tackled the larger creature,this time he did a different approach,he lunged forward and bit the evolved organism's right shoulder with his immensely powerful jaws,earning a loud roar of pain from his opponent. After he removed his bite a large amount of blood began escaping the creature's body. The Predator then slammed his palm into the evolved organism's chest causing it to take a few steps back.

The Alpha Predator then noticed something ,the evolved organism's dorsal plates,it's tail and the gills on it's neck began to glow in a fiery-red color before turning into a bright purple color. He also noticed his wounded right shoulder began to heal up. The Superorganism then leaned it's head down,it's upper jaw unhinges from it's lower,then much like a snake,it's lower jaw splits open in two. Before unleashing a massive amount of Black Smoke from it's mouth and on to the ground below,upon touching the ground the black smoke began to spread like a river of darkness and began to engulf the street below and all the abandoned cars and vehicles.

The Alpha Predator looked in confusion as the Black Smoke covered his feet and was only below his knees,he looked back at evolved organism.

The Superorganism's eyes were suddenly covered by a membrane and in that moment the creature ignites the smoke with a massive amount of Flames which he unleashes from his mouth ! The Flames quickly destroyed any and all nearby buildings !

The Predator's eyes widened in shock and surprise as an enormous wave of Flames engulfed him completely !

The Evolved Creature's Flame suddenly morphed and condenses into a thin concentrated Purple laser-like Beam !

But out of the Flames,the Alpha Beast suddenly emerged and charged at the Evolved Creature with a mighty roar and with fury ! But the Superorganism turned it's head and with it turned it's Purple Beam at it's opponent,the beam sliced many buildings in half before connected with the Alpha Predator. Upon so the The Alpha Predator roared at the unbelievable pain he felt as the Purple Beam was slashed across his chest. Roaring in pain he stopped and touched his chest to see a large slash mark, however his durability was able to withstand the attack. Ignoring his wound the Predator resumed his charge and smashed his shoulder in to the Evolved Creature's chest forcing it to take a few steps back before ceasing it's mouth beam and fusing it's jaws back together. The Evolved Creature then turned around attempting to smack it's opponent with it's very long tail but The Predator anticipated this and grabbed it's tail with his hands.

But he was in the position where the evolved creature wanted him to be.

Suddenly without warning The Evolved creature unleashed 15 to 18 numerous thin Purple Beams from his dorsal plates and right at the Predator's path ! The Alpha Predator roared in agony as the beams began to cause serious damage to him,they made many scars around his chest, arms and legs forcing him to release his opponent's tail and back away due to the immense pain he was in ! The Alpha Predator covered his gills with his hands as they were his least durable part of his body. But he knew he had to win this battle he could sense this creature had the potential to overrun the world and destroy the balance which Nature needed. With a roar of determination the alpha Predator once again grabbed his opponent's long tail and with his strength pulled it back causing the Evolved beast to topple and fall down,this also turned the angle of it's beams to focus and shoot up into the stormy clouds !

Breathing a sight of relief from the great pain he had just experience,The Alpha Creature could feel his regeneration starting it's effect on him and began healing his wounds ! At the same time the Evolved Creature ceased shooting his Back Beams. Slowly getting up the Evolved Creature turned around only to meet the enraged face of the Alpha Predator who suddenly lunged and grabbed it's neck with his right hand and forcefully lifted it's head upward. The Evolved Creature grabbed the Alpha Predator's arm with both of his arms but was unable to move it. It split it's jaws and desperately fired it's Thin Purple Beam from it's mouth up into the stormy clouds ! The Alpha Predator growled as he tightened his grip on his opponent's neck. The Evolved Creature was running out of valuable energy and it needed to finish this as quickly as possible ! The Alpha Predator then noticed the purple glow going up to the creature's tail until it reached the very tip of it's tail,the Evolved Creature suddenly moved it's tail and pointed the tip of it's tail to the left side of the Alpha Predator's abdomen,then without warning the tip of the tail suddenly shot it's own Purple Beam at point blank ! The Alpha Predator roared in extreme pain as he released his grip from his opponent as the beam pierced his body deeply and he began bleeding !

The Evolved Creature took this opportunity and unleashed his Flames from his mouth at the wounded Predator !

The Predator howled in great pain and agony ! Normally fire would not be able to harm him,but with these open wounds he had,it was a different matter. The Predator's power was running low and he began to succumb to his wounds and injuries,slowly the mighty beast fell on his knees before completely falling on to the ground and losing consciousness.

Seeing this,the Mutated Marine Creature stopped it's flames and fused it's jaws back together,before it's purple glow disappeared . Thinking it had apparently won the battle,but at a great cost,the Superorganism was forced to sacrifice all of it's energy during the battle and had no more energy to produce more of it's Beams or Flames,it needed at least 15 days in order to recharge it's body.

With that the creature began to walk away from the fallen Predator,until it put some distance,with that it's membranes covered it's eyes and began it's dormancy state in order to regain it's energy.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

The Sun arose and the flames had ceased. Most of area was in complete ruins due to the battle !

The Alpha Predator was still laying unconscious on the ground then,slowly,but surely the alpha Predator began to groan,his eyes slowly open up and began to stir,slowly he stood up and shook his head,his wounds were still in the process of regenerating. He stood up and scanned the area,before his eyes landed on the immobile opponent who stood a good 900 meters away.

He was very much surprised as to why his opponent would not take the chance to leave,he was unsure why it was still here but all he knew was one thing: He needed to protect his territory one way or another.

With a mighty roar he again charged at his opponent from it's right side ! He slammed his shoulder in to the Evolved Creature,both awakening it and also causing it to fall on the ground a decimate a small building that was close to them !

The Evolved Mutant let's out a roar in surprise as it removed it's membranes to see that it's apparently fallen opponent was not only back on his feet but also alive and well ! The Alpha Predator backed away allowing his opponent to get up once more,The Mutant's dorsal plates once again glowed purple and it dislocated and split it's jaws to attack but instead of Flames or the Purple Beam,it shot out a few small fireballs,before it fused it's jaws and it's glow disappeared. It needed 15 days in order for it to fully recharge it's energy,and that was something the Alpha Predator was not intending to give it !

The Alpha Predator decided it was time to show it's opponent his own special long range weapon,he preferred to use this weapon as a last resort weapon,but this time he decided to make an exception. The tip of his tail began to glow in a neon-blue color,creating a humming sound as it did so,the humming sound began to increase as the glow went up to the dorsal plates on his back. Inhaling deeply,the Alpha Predator unleashed A blue fiery napalm-like substance from his mouth and directly at his opponent's chest.

Roaring in pain and agony,the Mutated Organism began to back away as the Predator proceeded his attack ! Once the Predator stopped,he looked to see a deep and burned wound in his opponent's chest,seeing that his weapon would be very effective. The Alpha Predator once again charged at his opponent and grabbed it by the shoulders before using his strength to knock him down on the ground !

The Evolved Creature tried to get up again,but the Alpha Predator used this to his advantage and grabbed his opponent by the jaws. With his great strength,the mighty Alpha Beast pried open the Mutant's jaws with his hands,seeing this,The Alpha Beast fired his blue fiery Atomic Breath withing the mouth of his mutant opponent ! The Mutant's gills began to glow blue,although it could withstand the radiation itself,the immense heat was another story ! The immense heat was so great that it melted some of them Mutant's organs before,it's neck suddenly exploded ! With a roar,the Permian Apex Predator ripped his opponent's head off it's body ! A massive river of blood began to erupt from the headless body !

Seeing this,The Apex Predator held his opponent's head like a trophy and let's out a mighty roar from his mouth into to the sky above ! With that he released the head of his opponent. With his mission complete the Apex Predator slowly turned and went back into the water,before submerging under the water and returning to the very core of the planet to feed on the radiation !

* * *

 **I know some people might be upset with the results of this battle but let me explain carefully why the Legendary Godzilla won this battle:**

 **Shin Godzilla has never fought another kaiju,in fact we had never seen him in melee combat at all (That's not to say he cannot hold his own in melee combat)**

 **Shin Godzilla's durability is great able to withstand everything the Japanese Defense Force could throw at him,however he was shown to be harmed when American B-2 stealth bombers dropped** **Massive Ordnance Penetrator bombs onto his back and actually caused him to bleed.**

 **And finally the biggest down fall is his limited amount of time using his Fire and Atomic Beams,while his Atomic Breath and Beams were far more destructive than Legendary's,he can use them for a far more limited time than other incarnations and after using up his energy,he must enter a dormancy state for 15 days to regain his entire energy.**

 **Legendary Godzilla has show a far greater durability than Shin Godzilla,as he survived multiple Atomic Bombs and even survived being to the very core of the Earth itself ! His only real weak spot are his gills which is one of the main reasons why the MUTOs were able to put him down !**

 **Legendary's Atomic Breath,while not as destructive as Shin Godzilla's,is very deadly in it's own right being able to injure and nearly kill the Female MUTO with a point blank hit. Also it is entirely possible we had never seen Legendary use his Atomic Breath to it's full potential as he was already weakened from the battle.**

 **Also Shin Godzilla has a nuclear fission in his body which creates great amounts of heat and that is why his dorsal plates and blood work as a cooling system and Legendary's Atomic Breath caused great harm and serious damage to Shin Godzilla when he shot his Atomic Breath inside him.**

 **However Shin Godzilla is not quite dead,as you know,Shin Godzilla has the most potent regeneration of any version of Godzilla,so potent that pieces of his flash that are broken off will take life of their own and evolve into entire creatures !**

 **Also Shin Godzilla's ability to self-evolve at will,means he COULD potentially become one of the most powerful versions of Godzilla,as it was stated in the movie he can grow wings and fly or shrink in size if given the right motivation,but until he evolves he is not quite ready for combat yet.**

 **Hopefully you enjoyed this battle !**


End file.
